Being a Mikaelson
by I'm a Nerd and Proud
Summary: A new vampire is in town, and let's just things got heated! (Starts a little after you first meet the Mikaelson family in season 3)
1. Chapter 1

**Being a Mikaelson**

**Summary: A new vampire is in town, and let's just things got heated! (Starts a little after you first meet the Mikaelson family in season 3) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries but I do wish! **

**Note: I'm gonna post this to see if it's worth writing, k? And I don't know when I'll get chapter two up because well…my grandmother passed away a few days ago…. *sighs* **

**~xXx~**

_I was running. There was little light, and with my dress flopping a little around my ankles, it made it that much harder to run. I was going vampire speed, trying to get away from the enemy. I never knew so much fear in my life…_

_I bolted, and I soon heard the soft wisp sound of my brothers and sister. I wanted to call out to Niklaus, Elijah and Rebekah. I knew that with the monster dead on my tail, my family could never help me… They were just trying to save their own skin… _

The cool air of the morning set in, and the sun slowly starts to rise. A dark haired woman, who looks maybe 19 years old stood up. She glances around once, thinking, _breakfast… _She smirks when she caught scent of some nearby campers. She rushes off to get breakfast.

~xXx~

The woman soon enters Mystic Falls in hopes of finding something to do, and maybe have some fun. Her curly brown hair was in a sloppy pony tail and her clothes hug her skin. She notices that everything seems….off. "Hey you must be new! I'm Caroline Forbes!"

The woman turns around, raising an eyebrow. "Uh…hi, I'm Christie."

Caroline smiles at Christie. "So how are you liking Mystic Falls, Christie?"

Christie shrugs, glancing around the Grille. "Its fine, I guess. It isn't home, that's for sure."

"Oh don't worry! It'll be home soon enough!" Caroline giggles softly, smiling brightly. "Hey do you have a cell phone?"

"Err…."

"Stop scaring off the new girl, Care." Christie turns to find another girl, who looks just about Caroline's age. She hopes out her hand, "I'm Elena."

Christie takes her hand, smiling slightly. "Christie,"

Elena smiles at the girl, before she turns to her friend. "Let's get out of here before you bug the hell out of poor Christie!"

Caroline pouts, but nods. "Fine, I guess….see you later Christie!"

The blond and brunette leave the young 19 year old alone. She turns, as she walks over towards the bar. "I'd like whiskey, please."

"Coming right up," replies a husky manly voice. Christie finds a blond guy who was pretty buff. He just smiles at her. He hands her the glass of whiskey. "I haven't seen you around before, new?"

She nods, "Yes I'm new."

"Well I'm Matt, Matt Donovan." Matt says as he smiles at her.

She waves. "I'm Christie."

"Cool name, you don't meet very many Christies." Matt says, eyeing her for a moment.

Christie smiles, "That's just my nickname. My real name is Christianna."

Matt's eyes slightly widen. "Whoa, don't hear many names like that anymore."

She nods, glancing down at the cup of whiskey. "Yes, my parents wished for a nice name for myself… something not many people would use."

"Wish I had a cool name like that," Matt says, chuckling softly. "My parents picked Matt and there's a lot of Matt's around the school. I have never heard of Christianna before though, so that's really cool."

Christianna smiles at him, feeling like her face was heating up. "I guess you will always remember my name," She smiles. "That's a good thing, yes?"

He nods. "I don't think I could forget a pretty face like you."

She waves her hand in reply. "Oh Matt, stop it! You'll make me blush!"

He just chuckles, and they continue to talk.

~xXx~

A few days later, Christie was hanging out with Matt when he gets a call from Elena, saying that they needed his help. "Hey sorry Christie, but I gotta go…" Matt says, slightly sad.

She frowns, "Really? So soon?"

He nods. "Yeah Elena just called. She needs help."

"Why don't I come along? I'm sure I could help." Christie says, wishing and hoping that she could help her friend, Matt. "I won't bother you all, I promise."

Matt gives in. "Fine, come on."

~xXx~

They found out it was because of the Mikaelson family yet again. They were throwing a party which surprises everyone. Matt enters with Christie beside him, and Elena starts to talk to him about something but stops. "Christie, what are you doing here?" Elena asks, staring at her.

"Matt and I were hanging out, and he said that you needed help so I asked if I could come," Christie explains. "Is that okay?"

"No it isn't okay," Damon enters the room; ready to rant at Mutt- or whatever his name is- but stops at seeing Christie. "Christie, is that you?"

She smiles as she nods, "Hey Damon, long time no see."

"You two know each other?" Elena asks, looking between the two.

Damon chuckles. "Know each other? Heck, we've known each other for a very long time. She'll keep quiet."

"Why?" Caroline asks, "She is just—"

"A vampire," Damon says, causing a smirk to grow on his face, "And a powerful one at that."

Christie rolls her eyes as she smiles. "Oh Damon, you say so much!"

"You're a vampire?" Matt asks, looking at her with a sad look.

She nods. "I've been one for a long time, but yes. Are you displeased?"

"You kill people!" Matt almost yells. "How is _that _okay?"

Damon walks over towards Christianna, wrapping an arm around her waist. "Christi_anna_ doesn't kill people, Mutt. She's completely against that, though she does drink human blood. She actually taught me some of my best moves."

"Christianna? Her name is _Christie_!" Caroline says, rolling her eyes.

"She gets people to call her Christie because her real name is an old name." Damon chuckles.

Christie hits Damon in the arm. "Thanks for telling them all, Damon!"

"So how old are you?" Stefan asks, when he got there was unknown.

"I'm over a thousand years old."

~xXx~

**Next chapter, we see how everyone reacts, and the ball! Please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Being a Mikaelson**

**Note: Please enjoy, and thank you everyone who favorite/followed or just read it, thank you :) **

**~xXx~**

_I wanted to call out to my siblings but they too were running for their lives. I glance over my shoulder, and I could feel my heart thumping in my chest- and I wasn't even sure if I had a heart anymore. The dark night was ever so sweet, it was the safest for my kind yet the way the monster was chasing us, the night betrayed us. _

_It betrayed me._

_However, I kept running. I would not lose my life tonight. There was no way, I couldn't die. My family needed me even if they didn't say it aloud. _

_I kept running, but I heard the wisp of someone coming closer. Was it Niklaus? Or maybe Elijah….could it be Rebekah? _

"You're almost a thousand…? Whoa…that would mean you were changed a little after the originals first figured out their powers." Matt says in awe, staring at Christie.

She rolls her eyes however. "Thanks for calling me old, Matt."

He blushes a little, glancing down at his feet. "I didn't mean it like that…"

Christie waves her hand in reply. "It doesn't matter if you call me old, Mattie. I _am _old."

Damon chuckles softly, shaking his head. "I'm surprised. If I ever called you old, you would throw me into a wall."

"You're a vampire, Damon." Christie starts to explain. "Matt's human and I wouldn't like to change another person. Being a vampire isn't something I would want someone to have to deal with."

He was about to reply but Stefan steps forward. "Who changed you?"

"I wouldn't like to talk about _that_," Christie slightly shivers. "I'm a vampire, and old for that. A powerful allies at that."

Elena nods, stepping and holding onto Stefan's arm. "We need her, don't we?"

"I guess so," Stefan replies softly to her.

Christie smiles at them before she turns to face Matt. "So is there anything else I should know?"

"I'm a witch," Bonnie says as she steps forward. "Caroline's a vampire and so is Damon and Stefan. Alaric is a vampire hunter and Elena's human."

"So we have a powerful, team yes?" Christie nods to herself, as she taps her chin. "Who may our enemy be?"

"The Mikaelson family." Says Bonnie.

"Okay, but we should all get a good sleep, okay?" Christie says before everyone leaves.

**The Ball**

The ball was going to happen that night. Christie knew the drill. She dresses up in a form fitting sparkly whitish brown colored. It was like a mermaid dress, and was beautiful (Look on my profile to find link). She had her hair in curls and it was beautiful. She looks at herself in the mirror, taking in a deep breath before she starts going towards the door.

She opens it, and then was on her way to Klaus's house.

…..at the house…..

"Come in,"

Christie nods in reply, smiling and she walks into the large house. She caught sight of Elijah, and her heart broke a little. He looks good however, and she nods. She walks a little more in, and then… "Christie? Is that you?"

She turns around finding Damon, and she smiles. "Yes it is me."

"Wow you look hot,"

"Thanks."

They begin in chat about anything really, and then they look over when Rebekah nears them. "Damon— who are you?" She looks Christie up and down.

"I'm Christie,"

Rebekah raises an eyebrow, but shrugs. "Anyway, Damon, I need to talk to you. Do you know where Elena is?"

Damon shakes his head. "Nope, I've been hanging out with Christie."

"You're useless." Rebekah sighs heavily before the young woman moves on.

"Sorry about her….she's—"

"A bitch at times? I know," Christie says, staring at the woman walk away.

Damon chuckles, "I like you."

"I like you too." Christie flashes him a small smile.

"May I have your attention?" It was Elijah. Everyone turns to face the man. "Now it is for the waltz. Pick a partner."

Christie didn't know many people but then Damon holds out his hand to her. "Would you do the honor and dance with me?"

She smiles, "I'd love to."

They walk to the dance floor, and then the music starts. They dance to it, and chat softly. "So…." Damon says awkwardly.

"You're really sweet, Elena's lucky to have you." Christie says out of nowhere.

"Elena's dating my brother, Stefan."

"Oh…" Christie looks down for a moment. "Do you love her?"

Damon sighs, "I kinda don't want to talk about this with you. We're dancing together; there is no Elena about this."

"You care about her," She says, "I can see it in your eyes."

"Shut up," Damon grumbles. "Anyway, this part of the dance is about _us_. Not Elena. Not Stefan. Not even Katherine."

She smiles. "That makes me feel much better."

"Good."

The dance goes on before they had to switch. Elena ends up with Damon. Christie falls into her _brother's _arms. She stares as she gulps softly. "Hello, I don't believe we've met." Klaus says. "I am Klaus Mikaelson. And you are?"

"I'm Christie." Christie says, wondering if she should say her last name.

Klaus nods, as they dance. "So do you like the ball so far?"

"It's a blast from the past, that's for sure." Christie says, and then Klaus gives her an odd look. "I mean, didn't people do balls back in the day?"

He nods. "Yes they did, but balls are old school."

"I believe you're right…" She says slightly rambling.

They switch partners again, and Damon ends up with Rebekah. Christie goes into Kol's arms. Kol watches her for a moment and then smiles. "Why hello beautiful; do we know each other?"

She shakes her head. "I just moved into town."

"Oh." Kol nods, "Well I'm Kol."

"Christie."

"Nice name." Kol says. "My sister a long time ago went by that name…nickname I mean."

"What happened to your sister?"

"She passed away a few years back."

"Oh…"

They keep dancing. No one notices Elena sneaking up stairs…

**REVIEW**

**Up next: **They all drink, and the siblings connect…. Christie's secret is found out!


	3. Chapter 3

**Being a Mikaelson**

**Note: Lots of flash backs in this here chapter!**

**~xXx~**

"_Niklaus? Rebekah? Elijah?" I called, wondering if it was my siblings. The shadowy figure stepped out in front of me, and I did everything not to scream. _

_It was my father._

_It was Mikael Mikaelson. _

The ball went on, and people seem to be having a nice time. Kol and Christie dance together, chat softly about different things. "What was your sister like?" Christie asks, staring at the man, who shrugs.

"She was like any other of my siblings. She was kind when she wanted, but she had a fire-y temper. She loved to be next to me, at times." Kol says as he sighs, dancing with the woman. "When we found out she passed away, we all broke."

Christie wants to cry out, _it's me! _But she knew she couldn't. "I'm sure she's in a better place,"

"I believe you are right about that, Christie." Kol says and he slightly smiles at her. "So why did you come to Mystic Falls?"

She shrugs as he spins her. "I came here in hopes of finding something to do, find out who I'm meant to be."

The dance soon ends, and Christie goes to find Damon. She finds him looking, and calling for Elena. She was foolish to believe that he actually cares about her so she turns, going to walk somewhere but she ran into Elijah.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Elijah says, stepping back.

"It was my fault…." Christie says, before they part ways.

She walks, trying to get away from everyone when it was time to drink wine or whatever. Christie stands mostly alone, before Damon steps beside her. "Hello stranger," He murmurs.

"Nice to finally see you," Christie whispers back to him, listening as Elijah gives a soft speech.

"What did I do?" Damon asks softly, wondering why she was in a mood.

"Nothing," She replies softly, and then they were all drinking the wine.

~xXx~

_They were connected! _

Christie stands tall, watching as her siblings find out the awful news, and they were trying to figure out how to change it. Finn actually was trying to run, but he ran into her. "Oh sorry— Christianna? You're alive?"

She turns to face her brother, and nods. "Hello brother."

~xXx~

Finn goes to tell his siblings what he has found out. He finds them all pacing around the room. Rebekah first sees him, and narrows her eyes at him. "Idiot! Why are you against us?!"

Klaus turns around, narrowing his eyes as well. "You were much better locked away in a coffin."

"I saw Christianna!"

Kol, Klaus, Rebekah and Elijah stop from attacking him. They all knew their sister was dead.

"Father killed her, Finn. I saw her daggered body!" Klaus explains, feeling slightly hurt remembering his sister's dead body. "Mikael killed her!"

"I did not,"

The siblings turn to find Mikael standing there, with his eyes narrowing. The siblings mostly stand together— other than Finn who rushes off to mother.

"A boyfriend of hers stopped me, before I could fully kill her. That girl you saw tonight with the Salvatore's was your sister." Mikael explains, with a shrug of his shoulders. "She betrayed you."

Klaus yells something about _no she didn't! _and then he attacks Mikael, and then kills his so called father.

~xXx~

_I stood before my father, staring with large wide eyes. "F-father…" I whisper, staring with shock in my eyes. _

_He shook his head. "I am no father to a monster like you,"_

_I wanted to cry out, to call my siblings for help- but I knew better. They would never come. "I'm not a monster!" I shouted, trying to stand strong. My dress blew a little upwards since the wind was going. Mikael shook his head, as he got out the white oak stake. He was ready to kill me._

"_I may have given your mother you, causing you to be born, but I raised someone else. She died the moment you drank to live!" _

_I remembered that night differently, knowing that my father had made me drink so that I could become a vampire. Just so that I couldn't die like my other brother… _

"_You forced to me to drink!" I shouted now upset. "You put a sword through my stomach just so I would die, to become a monster! _YOU'RE _the true monster, father!"_

_Mikael shook his head. "I will never be your father ever again!"_

_I try to bolt, but then father had me on the ground, and had the white oak stake to my heart, ready to kill me. I would not cry, however. _

~xXx~

Christie was now staying with the Damon and Stefan since Damon says that Mystic Falls isn't the safest. She was laying in bed, rolling around. She was nervous, and she was ready to cry out. She was having a nightmare of the last time she saw her siblings.

~xXx~

_I was a lady. I was someone people looked up. I was beautiful, and men wanted me. I was perfectly happy being by my brother's side. Niklaus always said that no one was good enough for his sisters. _

_I would just nod and smile. _

_That night, we were sitting together as a family eating together. Elijah was speaking about how this could be their true home. I wanted to say that it felt good, that I __**wanted **__this to be our home. I was but a woman. _

"_I believe this is our home." Niklaus finally said, and smiled at Elijah but it was a twisted smile- just a smile none the less._

"_I want to stay here, Niklaus. I think I have found love!" Rebekah said, causing a smile to grow on her face. _

_I just smiled, and Elijah said that he too had found love- I was happy for them both. I however, had no one but Niklaus. "Then we shall stay here," Niklaus said._

_I was so overly happy!_

_We had a home!_

_~xXx~_

Christie woke in a sweat, and she coughs trying to get herself under control. She gets up, and goes to find something to drink. She goes down to the basement, to grab a blood bag. She runs into Damon. "Damon," She says softly, and shockingly.

He waves as he throws her a blood bag, his own in hand, "Hey Christie."

She wasn't sure what was up. "Is everything okay?"

He nods. "I was just thinking, that's all,"

"About…?" she asks.

"That you said you're almost a thousand years old," Damon begins. "The first known vampire isn't even close- more like 900! So tell me straight to my face, who changed you?"

She sighs, "My mother, Esther."

**REVIEW**

**Up next: **The Mikaelson siblings now know their sister is alive, and the Salvatore brothers find out Christie is an original. She did say she was a powerful allies… And just who saved Christie from dying that night her father had the stake to her heart?


End file.
